Let Me Go
by Proud-to-be-Insane
Summary: He was always told "Never fall in love with a demon" But what if Wyatt Halliwell, the most powerful being of good there is, breaks that rule and falls for the one person that he shouldn't? WyattChris slash and possible mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of his characters.

**Summary:** He was always told "Never fall in love with a demon" But what if Wyatt Halliwell, the most powerful being of good there is, breaks that rule and falls for the one person that he shouldn't? WyattChris SLASH and possible mpreg.

Yes, it's me. I know what you're thinking..."Another story?! You've got three stories that need updating! What the F girl?!" But if you've clicked on this then it must mean you're SOMEWHAT curious, right? Well anyway! This was another one of those little annoying plot bunnies that wouldn't leave me alone, and lo and behold, once I started writing it I couldn't stop! The result? 13 whole pages, that's what! My longest chapter for any of my stories! Woop woop!

So basically, this fic is very different from my others. In the other fics I've written, Chris is protrayed as being sweet and innocent, and nice and needing to be protectec etc etc. But I was getting a little bored of that! So this one is different and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you lot enjoy reading it!

Jess xx

* * *

The alley was silent, aside from a few passing cars in the road before it. It was in the early hours of the morning and the sky was black, furrows of thick clouds covering up the stars and moon. A flickering neon light buzzed on and off, lighting up the battered wet bricks. All was still.

Then, in the shadows, a figure shimmered in. His glinting eyes darted around the alleyway, watching and waiting for any other signs of movement. Sensing none, he crept out of the shadows and moved swiftly but silently across the rain soaked concrete. His shallow breaths seemed to echo in his ears and he clutched at the athame tucked into the loop on his jeans.

Then ahead of him he saw his mark. A brute, horned demon grunting and shuffling around crates and boxes, sniffing out the witch it had been stalking. Said witch was a twenty-something blonde, with panicked eyes watching the demon from her hiding place. She clung desperately on to the protective charm around her neck, tears silently slipping down her cheeks.

The figuremoved forward, bringing the athame out of his jeans. He knew his orders, given specifically by _him _himself; kill the witch and leave. If anyone gets in the way, take them out. Do not get caught.

The athame was quieter whereas an energy ball or flame burst would alert the demon to his presence. This athame was special; it could vanquish most magical beings with a single thrust in the right area (the heart, or the neck). Being in the family for generations, it was a powerful tool that had been passed down to him from his father after his first assignment had been given to him. It had seemed a bit strange that he had recieved it, but he felt honoured none the less.

He was so close...

And then, blue light filled the alley and the figure cursed inwardly, throwing themselves back into the shadows out of sight. The tell tale orbs appeared just a few paces from where he'd been standing, and two figures appeared.

"_Whitelighters"_ were his first thought, but then when he got a good look at them he cursed even more, pressing himself against the bricks.

A Charmed One and...him. The Twice Blessed witch himself. He wasn't exactly unknown in the underworld.

"Are you _sure _you scryed right?!" The Charmed One griped, rubbing her arms as she shivered in the cold air. Unbeknownst to the figure in the shadows, this particular Charmed One was Paige Matthews, and a not very happy Paige Matthews at that.

"_Yes_!" Wyatt hissed, trying to keep his voice low as he looked around for the innocent.

The demon wasn't hard to notice, and neither were they. At the same time the demon spun around to confront them, Wyatt frowned and flicked his wrists at it. Instead of the desired result of it blowing up, it was blasted off its feet instead and landed on its back a few feet away. Right next to the witch in fact.

She screamed, wide and terrified eyes looking at the injured demon before her, and darted up from her crouched position. She took off blindly in the opposite direction, towards the corner turning into the other part of the alley.

"Angela wait!" Paige shouted after her, but the witch paid no attention. Paige would have orbed after her had it not been for the demon that was now back on it's feet and trying to blast what appeared to be green acid out of it's hands at them.

Whilst they were distracted , the figure took his chance and bolted after the witch, still keeping himself in the shadows as he slipped the athame back into his jeans. He had to get his mark, and hopefully they would vanquish the demon for him and save him the work. Clenching his fists, he rounded the corner she'd just turned to see her running just ahead of him.

"Wyatt, go after her!" he heard the distant yell from the Charmed One, and he picked up his pace.

The witch, Angela, gave a terrified look over her shoulder and he heard the frightened, choked sob escaping her lips as she looked forwards again, trying to will her legs faster.

His eyes focused on her, seeing nothing but the mark and not the witch. The way he was raised, that's how you had to see it. He brought the athame out of his jeans, ready to strike-

Then he heard the tell-tale sound of an energy ball whizzing behind him and he shimmered out mid run. The energy ball kept going and narrowly missed Angela who was still sprinting as fast she could.

He reappeared just a few paces from Wyatt Halliwell himself and didn't hesitate as he blasted fire from his right hand. Wyatt dived out of the way and rolled as he hit the ground so he could get to his feet straight away. He threw his hands out and the figure was blasted backwards off of his feet, landing heavily on to his back. Wyatt cursed under his breath; that was two demons that had been immune to his blasting power.

Before he could react further, the figure scrambled to his feet and shot more fire at him through his free hand. Wyatt had no choice but to orb out; it was either that or be barbecued alive.

The figure took this chance to run after Angela, a vice grip still on his athame. He could just see her up ahead of him...

Then he was hit; a searing pain in the back of his legs knocking him forward off of his feet. He fell on to the concrete, his palms that tried to break his fall scraping on the roughness of it, and he gritted his teeth as the athame skidded out of his hand.

Breathing hard, he turned on to his back and pushed himself up on his elbows. Wyatt Halliwell ran the remaining distance towards him, forming another energy ball in his right hand. Then he stopped.

He didn't throw it and the figure didn't move, gazing up at him with only slight fear. Their eyes locked.

"Wyatt?" Paige called, running towards him, and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Where's Angela?"

"I don't know..." he suddenly remembered the figure he'd just taken down and looked back.

But he was gone.

"Wyatt?" Paige questioned again, finally catching up with him. She was out of breath and smoothed her dark hair away from her face. She noticed the energy ball in his hand and frowned.

"What's going on - another demon?" she asked, her eyes darting around the dark alley.

Wyatt looked down at the energy ball in his hand and with his mind going into overdrive, he extinguished it.

"No...I thought I saw something, that's all." he said thoughtfully, gazing down at his palm. Why hadn't he thrown it? He _never _froze up...

Paige nodded and rubbed her arms again. She looked down the alley and gave a dejected sigh.

"Well, looks like we lost Angela." she said.

"We can scry for her." Wyatt replied and his aunt nodded in agreement.

"You're right - let's go." Orbs enveloped her and Wyatt went to join her when something caught his eye. An athame, lying in a puddle near the brick wall. He walked over and picked it up, turning the blade over in his hand to see a strange symbol etched on the hilt.

Gripping the athame in his hand and with a slight frown etched on his face, Wyatt orbed out after his aunt.

* * *

The demon sat in the worn out armchair, gazing uninterestedly at the cigarette he was rolling between his fingers. His clothes were typically dark - black pants, worn out combat boots and a ragged trench coat over a deep red t-shirt. His shaggy hair was black and fell over deep, blue eyes, and his skin was pale; a result of living in the underworld his whole life without much contact with the mortal sun.

The room he sat in was dark and gloomy, the faint moonlight seeping through the clouds shining in through the open window creating deep, creeping shadows on the shabby, wallpapered walls. The limp curtains hanging on either side of the window blew lightly in the breeze and the demon brought the cigarette to his lips. Taking a Zippo lighter out of his pocket, he flicked it open and used the small flame to light the end.

The air in front of him shimmered and he watched as his younger brother appeared before him, looking pained and out of breath.

"Carreau." Dantalian addressed, before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

Chris glowered at him and limped over to the spare armchair near him. "You know I hate my demon name." he grumbled.

Dantalian, known as Danny above ground, said nothing and watched him through the lazy haze of cigarette smoke. A slight frown laced his features when he saw the burn on the back of Chris' legs. Chris winced in pain as he sat down but made no comment.

"Did you complete your assignment?" Dantalian asked casually and he took another drag.

Chris ignored the question and eyed the packet of cigarettes in Dantalian's hand.

"You gonna keep those all to yourself?" He snipped, easing against the hard back of the chair. Dantalian said nothing and tossed him the packet.

"Well?" Dantalian pressed as Chris took one and placed it between his lips.

"There was a bit of a hiccup." Chris mumbled around the cigarette. He waved a hand underneath it and a manipulation of fire at his fingertips lit up the end.

"A hiccup? What kind of hiccup exactly?"

"A hiccup in the form of a Charmed One and the fucking Twice Blessed dude." Chris grumbled and he took a deep drag of the cigarette, closing his eyes as his head leant back against the chair.

Dantalian raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, looking interested.

"They just showed up?" he asked.

Chris nodded, looking annoyed. "Yeah. That fucking witch - he nearly blew my legs off!"

Amused, Dantalian leant back in his chair again, cigarette held between his forefinger and middle finger.

"So he was the one that gave you that injury. Not like I'm surprised of course; he's not exactly known for being lenient with our kind."

Chris glowered bitterly. "Fucker." he muttered.

"So how did you get away then, if the all mighty one was so hell bent on getting a hold of you?" Dantalian questioned, flicking the ash from his cigarette into an ashtray sitting on a small table beside his armchair.

"Well, that's the weird thing about it," Chris began, frowning thoughtfully. "He hesitated when he had the chance to vanquish me."

"Hesitated?"

"As in, he was standing right in front of me, energy ball in hand, and...he didn't do anything."

"Huh." Dantalian said. "That is strange." he smirked childishly. "Maybe your face gave him a fright."

Chris gave him a withering look but decided to not dignify the comment with an answer, instead opting to take another drag of his cigarette. His eyes swept the room as he breathed out.

"Where's father?" he asked.

"He's..." the air shimmered in front of them and an older man appeared. "Right there."

Malphas was slightly taller than Dantalian by only half an inch, and was dressed similarly to him too except his clothes were a lot more presentable than Dantalian' s worn out attire. He only looked like he was in his mid-thirties, despite being over 100 hundred years old. But that was one of the perks of being a demon; you aged incredibly well.

"How's it hangin'?" Chris jokingly asked and Dantalian smirked.

Malphas however ignored his son's question.

"Did you complete your assignment?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Chris had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at the repeated words. His brother and father were so alike sometimes.

"There was a little 'hiccup'." Dantalian cut in, mimicking Chris' previous excuse. He grinned in amusement and placed the cigarette back in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Malphas snapped, his eyes darting to Chris.

"Twice Blessed decided he wanted to play hero again and he brought one of the Charmed Ones to show off to." Chris quipped dryly, not fazed by his father's annoyed expression.

"So you didn't kill your mark?" His father asked angrily and Chris shot him a look.

"Hey, I received a bloody painful injury trying to chase that stupid witch! It's hardly worth it; what's Angela got to do with anything anyway?"

"Angela?" Dantalian questioned in a whisper and nodded when Chris uttered "the witch" back to him.

"The reason why doesn't matter!" Malphas snapped, bringing Chris' attention back to him. "We're in the middle of a war - when the Source gives you an order, you do it and don't ask questions!"

"Well his "orders" are stupid!" Chris retorted sharply.

"Watch your tongue!" Malphas barked, taking a step closer, and Chris instantly went quiet.

"He has eyes and ears everywhere, you know that." Malphas hissed, and he gave a sweeping glance of the room before glaring back at his son. "Do you want vanquished?!"

"No." Chris uttered, wincing as he shifted in his seat. He would need to see someone about his legs before going on another hunt.

"Well then." Malphas concluded and he let out a deep breath before asking in an edgy voice; "Did they see your face?"

"Yeah..."

Malphas shook his head and sighed heavily in exasperation. "Have you not learnt anything?"

"He hit me with an energy ball and knocked me over! Of course he saw my fucking face!"

"Be careful how you speak to me Carreau." Malphas warned and Chris settled into a fierce glare instead.

Dantalian decided that maybe it was time for him to break the tension and held out the pack of cigarettes to his father.

"Want one?" he asked.

Malphas shot him a look. "Both of you should stop that. It isn't good for your health." he said and Dantalian retracted his hand with a slight scowl on his face.

"You need to lighten up a bit." Chris muttered after taking a defiant drag of his cigarette.

"Demons don't 'lighten up' Carreau. " Chris let out a frustrated breath and crossed his arms across his chest, cigarette still in his mouth.

"What about you?" Malphas asked his eldest son.

"Completely accomplished." Dantalian said with a smug grin towards his brother, and Chris mirrored his previous scowl.

"Good. You can help Carreau with his assignment then."

"What?!" Dantalian and Chris exclaimed in unison, both looking outraged at the prospect. Chris was angry; it was HIS assignment not Dantalian's!

Dantalian was angry for the exact same reason. Why should he have to do extra?

"I can do it by myself!" Chris insisted after taking his cigarette out of his mouth and tossing it into the ashtray. "I don't _need _Danny to help me!"

"His name his Dantalian, and I expect you to call him as such." Malphas said through gritted teeth, annoyed at the insolence of his youngest son. "Just because we are above ground, doesn't mean you two can start addressing each other with human names."

"But I _like _my human name! It's much better than the stupid one you gave me!" Chris snapped indignantly.

"Keep answering back, and I swear there'll be nothing left to carry out the assignment!"

Chris angrily opened his mouth to argue but sensing that this would end in piles of ash if he didn't do something, Dantalian decided to cut in.

"Father really, Chr- I mean, Carreau, is perfectly capable of doing this assignment by himself. He just ran into a little trouble, that's all." he looked at his brother. "Right?"

Chris let out an annoyed breath and nodded. "Right."

Malphas said nothing for a moment but finally relented. "Alright fine. You have one more chance to kill the mark but if you muck it up again, Dantalian steps in to help."

"Fine." Chris muttered huffily.

"_Don't _screw this up." Malphas warned, and he shimmered out.

"God, he is _bitchin'_ lately!" Chris exclaimed, picking up his previously abandoned cigarette. He placed it back between his lips and took a drag.

"Cut him some slack. The war's picking up and apparently there's been a lot of recent demon vanquishes; whole clans are being wiped out. The Source is getting _pissed_."

"Who's doing it?" Chris asked with a frown at his brother. How had he not heard any of this?

Dantalian gestured at Chris' legs. "Who d'you think?"

"He vanquished entire clans by _himself_?"

"Nah, he's still got mommy and the aunties helping him out." Dantalian said in a mocking tone, crushing his cigarette into the ashtray and settling back in the uncomfortable chair. He impatiently brushed his black hair out of his eyes.

"It's just my luck they turned up on my assignment." Chris grumbled.

"Two of them turned up on me too-

"What? You never told me that!"

"I was getting round to it. Anyway, I'd already killed my mark when they got there and I shimmered out before they could do anything."

Chris said nothing and looked at the lit end of the cigarette held between his fingers.

"You know, that seems like a bit of a weird coincidence." he said thoughtfully.

"Of course it is." Dantalian said so matter-of-factly that Chris looked up at him. "Don't you get it? The Source is testing us."

"Testing us?"

"Obviously. He knew the Halliwells were out to protect the witches he sent us after and wanted to see how we would fair against them. Not many demons are confronted by them and live after all."

He grinned, almost looking excited. "If we keep passing these little tests of his, we'll be moving up the ranks in no time! Then we'll get the important assignments, instead of these minuscule ones that mean next to nothing."

Chris thought about this and couldn't stop the small grin that graced his own features. This was something every demon out there wanted.

"You'd think the Charmed Ones would retire, now that Wyatt is a big boy." Dantalian said, going back to mocking the Twice Blessed witch. "Probably don't want him to cut himself on an athame or something." he continued with a smirk.

But Chris wasn't listening anymore. At the word "athame" a solid ball of ice had suddenly appeared in his stomach and he swallowed, the grin vanishing from his face as it started to seep through his veins. Seeing the sudden change in brother, Dantalian frowned.

"What's eating you?" he asked.

Chris didn't respond.

He'd left the athame behind.

He'd left it behind with _him._

* * *

Wyatt looked down at the symbol on the hilt of the athame again and back at the symbol written in the book. Nope, it wasn't the same. With a frustrated sigh, Wyatt continued to flick through the pages of the ancient, family heirloom, feeling the tell tale signs of a migraine starting.

"So let me get his straight, there was _another _demon after Angela?"

Wyatt looked up at his aunt Paige, who was sitting in front of the laminated map lying on the table, a scrying crystal dangling from a silver chain held in her hand. She swung it in wide loops over the map, trying to find their missing innocent.

"Yeah. He was chasing her with this athame so I fired an energy ball at him and he attacked me."

"You told me you just thought you saw something." Paige pointed out, her tone only slightly accusatory. She used her other hand to hold up her aching arm and flickered her head to get her hair out of her eyes.

"Ok so I told a little white lie. But he shimmered out, so I didn't think it was relevant till I found this." Wyatt explained, looking back at the pages of the book.

"Ok...so what did he look like? Any markings on his skin?"

This time, Wyatt frowned slightly and rested his hands on the book as he stopped his search for the moment.

"Well, no. He didn't look really demon-like at all actually. Brown hair, green eyes...and he was wearing jeans. What kind of demon wears _jeans_?" he questioned, feeling slightly bewildered by this. Most demons he came across wore leather and dark coloured cloth, not _normal _clothes.

Paige smirked slightly at the comment. "He was probably under cover. He's maybe been staking out above ground for a while."

"Yeah well, it was still weird." Wyatt said, going back to his search.

"What kind of powers did he have?" Paige asked, eyes focused on the map in front of her. She was getting increasingly tempted to give up on scrying since it still wasn't working, but she persevered for the time being.

"He threw fire from his hands. I was nearly toasted."

"So a human looking demon that throws fire from his hands and carries an athame." she gave her nephew a sympathetic look. "Good luck with that."

Wyatt said nothing in response and sighed as he picked up his search again. It was true that it was proving to be difficult to find this demon; he was almost nearing the end of the demon section of the book.

He looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs and two seconds later his mom and aunt Phoebe walked into the attic, looking frazzled and dejected.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Paige asked, looking up from her scrying. She decided to put her aching arm down for a few moments as she talked to her sisters.

"Bad." Piper groaned, sitting herself down beside her youngest sister. "He was dead when we got there."

"What?" Paige said, eyes going wide in shock. Surely not...

"Yup," Phoebe clarified miserably, sitting down on her other side. "Dead. Toast. Bit the dust. Kicked the bucket. Six feet under. Snuffed it-

"Yeah we get it." Piper cut in, rubbing her temples. She took of her jacket and kicked of her boots which had been painfully rubbing her feet all night. No doubt she had blisters.

She looked at Paige and the map and scrying crystal in front of them.

"How'd it go with your innocent?" she asked.

Paige sighed. "She ran away. I'm trying to find her but this stupid scrying crystal won't land anywhere."

"Looks like none of us had any luck then." Piper muttered.

"I'm so bummed." Phoebe mumbled, resting her chin in her hand, elbow resting on the table with the map. It didn't matter how long they'd been doing this, losing an innocent never got any easier.

"Did you see the demon that did it?" Wyatt asked from his place at the book.

"Yeah, but he shimmered away before I could blast his ass." Piper grumbled bitterly.

"What did he look like?"

"I dunno... black hair, tall, had a trench coat on... human looking I guess."

Wyatt and Paige looked at each other with raised eyebrows and Piper and Phoebe looked between them.

"Why? What's happened?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt had a similar experience." Paige explained, rubbing her sore arm with her hand. "Not the same demon, but he looked human. _Normal _human."

"Well, not all demons look demon-y..." Phoebe said slowly then trailed off thoughtfully. Was demon-y even a word?

"What, like Cole you mean?" Paige said with one raised eyebrow and Phoebe blinked. She hadn't thought about Cole in a long time. Years in fact...

"You think they're half-human?" Piper asked with a frown.

"Dunno." Paige said with shrug as she picked up the scrying crystal again. "It's possible though right?"

"I guess..."

"Dad," Wyatt cut in above them as Leo Wyatt walked into the room, clad in his teaching robe.

"Hey," Leo said to everyone in the room. "I was wondering where everybody was."

"Hey honey." Piper said glumly.

"What's going on?" he asked with a frown, sensing the unhappiness surrounding the family.

"Demon trouble, as always." Paige sighed, eyes still glued to the map.

"Hey, could you take a look at this for me?" Wyatt asked, holding the athame out to his father.

Despite being human now for many years, Leo still held extensive magical knowledge from his time as a whitelighter and came in handy when Wyatt or his mom and aunts were having trouble. After all, the Book of Shadows didn't hold all the answers they sometimes needed.

"There's a symbol on the hilt that I can't find anywhere in the Book." Wyatt explained as Leo took hold of the athame and peered at it. "A demon dropped it."

Leo studied the symbol for a few moments before thoughtfully saying; "Well it's certainly not demonic... If anything I'd say the symbol was connected to a witches coven."

"A coven?" Wyatt repeated and Leo nodded.

"Yeah - a lot of covens have symbols to represent them, just like the triquetra was adopted to represent the Power of Three." Leo explained, handing the athame back to his son.

"So...our demon is actually a witch?" Paige asked, but Wyatt shook his head.

"No, he was definitely a demon - he shimmered." he pointed out.

"Maybe he stole it." Leo suggested."It's hardly uncommon."

"Great." Wyatt muttered bitterly as he looked down at the symbol again. Now he had no way of finding out who that demon was...

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you lost it!"

"I didn't lose it! I just...dropped it." Chris tried to defend himself as they searched around the rain soaked alley way. So far they'd had no luck and Chris knew, he just knew, that Wyatt had taken it. There was no other explanation.

"I can't believe you!" Dantalian exclaimed again, throwing his arms in the air. "You realise that they'll find a way to track you with it don't you? And then what will happen?! We'll be the next demons on the huge fucking list to get vanquished, that's what!"

"Ok I screwed up, I get it!" Chris snapped back, wishing his brother would shut up about it.

He kicked a few crates over to check under them but he knew there was no point. He wanted to look like he was doing _something _though.

"You'll need to get it back." Dantalian said, also checking under crates and soggy cardboard boxes. He wiped his hands on his pants in disgust and crossed his arms across his chest.

"And how do you propose I do that exactly?"

"Shimmer in there and grab it, that's what!"

"Are you _completely _insane?!" Chris asked incredulously, looking at his brother as if he'd suddenly grown an extra head. "This is the _Halliwell Manor _you're talking about here!"

"Well it's your own fault! You _need _to get it back! Aside from the whole tracking and killing us thing, you know how powerful that athame it is. _And _dad will go nuts when he finds out."

"_If _he finds out," Chris corrected with a pointed look. "He doesn't need to know about this until it's absolutely necessary."

"Or until you realise you're screwed, you mean."

Chris glared at Dantalian before continuing to search for the athame along the floor of the brick walls. Dantalian stood back, arms still crossed, not seeing the point in looking anymore. After a few minutes, Chris admitted defeat and sighed in resignation.

"Alright fine. I'll go to the stupid manor." he grumbled, hating the fact his brother was right.

"Don't get blown up!" Dantalian called after him as he shimmered out.

* * *

Chris' body reformed in the foyer of the legendary Halliwell manor, and his eyes darted around the area, his muscles incredibly tense. He strained his ears to listen for any movement and froze up even more when he heard some clattering and voices in the kitchen at the far end. Swallowing to try and rid the horribly dry feeling in his throat, Chris took a few steps towards the stairs.

He wasn't sure whether to shimmer straight into the attic or not. He'd purposely not done it to begin with in fear of charms and spells surrounding the room. After all, this was where the legendary Book 

of Shadows was kept so no doubt they'd have some kind of protection, even though everyone knew that this particular book could very well protect itself.

"...It landed on an apartment complex not far from here so I figured it's best if we go find her now before she's attacked again..."

Chris was startled out of his thoughts and his eyes shot to the stairs above him as he heard voices filtering down towards him. Spinning around, he spotted a closet and darted towards it, closing himself inside just as he heard two pairs of feet clacking on the wooden flooring at the bottom of the stairs.

"How do you know she won't freak out again?" he heard another muffled voice say as he pressed his ear to the wood of the door. He realised they must be Charmed Ones and just hoped they didn't need anything from his current hiding place.

Then he realised he was in a closet. He looked around his dark surroundings and frowned at himself. He was demon, hiding in a closet.

Rolling his eyes at himself and ridiculousness of the situation, Chris shimmered upstairs to the next floor. The stairs leading to the attic were directly in front of him and after taking a deep breath, he started up them.

Practically strolling into the attic, he then froze. Wyatt Halliwell was standing in front of him at the other end of the attic near the book. His back was turned, so he didn't see him and Chris tried to backtrack.

It was just his luck that he stepped on a creaky floorboard.

Wyatt spun around and shock passed over his face when he saw Chris in front of him.

"Hey, how's it going?" Chris quipped with lack of anything else to say. He had the intense urge to shimmer out again but with the threat of his father's wrath hanging over his head if he didn't get the athame back, he stood his ground.

"You!" Wyatt exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"The one and only," Chris grinned, though his heart was hammering in his chest. He put his hands up defensively. "But relax there all mighty one, I'm not here to attack you."

Wyatt frowned in confusion and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're not? Then why are you here?"

"Well," Chris nodded at the athame held in Wyatt's hand. "To get that actually."

Wyatt looked at the athame for a moment as if he'd forgotten he had it. Then he looked back up at the demon and raised an eyebrow.

"You really think I'm just going to give it to you?" he asked, waving the athame in the air.

"Well I _was _hoping so but I did have a sneaking suspicion that wouldn't be the case." Chris admitted, looking slightly annoyed. "You _do _realise that's stealing don't you? What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill me!"

"I tried to _maim _you, get it right." Chris corrected, as if that was so much better. Apparently Wyatt didn't think so.

"Why am I even arguing with you?! I should be vanquishing your ass!"

"What, like you should have in the alley way? You didn't then, why now?"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "Ok, so I had a moment of hesitation. But I won't make the same mistake twice!"

"Yeah, well whilst you're contemplating that I'll just get going." Chris said and he shimmered out before Wyatt could think about doing anything.

* * *

Dantalian jumped to his feet as soon as Chris appeared before him. They were back in the shabby motel room they'd been living in for the past few days since coming above ground for their assignments. Dawn had started to break and eerie, natural light was seeping into the room.

"Did you get it?" Dantalian asked instantly.

"No," Chris said dejectedly with a sigh.

"No?! What do you mean no?!"

"The fucker was holding it in his hand! I wasn't about to commit suicide just trying to get a stupid athame back!" Chris defended, his voice laced with frustration. He was sick of his brother and father getting on at him like this for things that were out of his control.

"1. It's not just any athame and you know that, and 2. He wouldn't even _have _the athame if you hadn't left it in the fucking alley way!" Dantalian exclaimed, anger flashing in his indigo eyes.

"I _know _Danny! I'll get the bloody thing back, just get off my fucking case!" Chris snapped back at him, before shoving past him and throwing himself on to the worn out sofa.

"_When _exactly?"

"I don't know...tomorrow morning I guess." Chris opened one eye and smirked at his brother. "You can jump him with me if you want."

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." Dantalian replied decisively, sitting down in his armchair. "I'm actually surprised you've survived this long."

"Well as ecstatic as I am with that vote of confidence, we'll just have to see how tomorrow goes." Chris muttered, closing his eyes again.

Yeah, he was definitely looking forward to that...

* * *

Ok, so first chapter over! What do you think so far?

A few notes before you go:

I changed the ages slightly, so Wyatt is 22 and Chris is 19. Not that big of a difference but I thought I should mention it.

Although Wyatt is all grown up now, the Charmed Ones are still very much involved in the magic as you saw. I think there'll be a point in the story when they decide to let Wyatt take over though. Also, Paige and Phoebe have their own kids and don't live in the manor but were there for demon purposes. They're married to Henry and Coop like in the show.

A little point of interest, if you're into that sort of thing; The names I'm using for Chris, his brother and his father are actual demonic names that I looked up on the internet. Here are the meanings:

Malphas - Grand president of the infernal regions.

Dantalian - One of the 72 Spirits of Solomon.

Carreau - Mercilessness

Bet you feel better for knowing that huh? Hehe.

Why did I call it "Let Me Go"? The basic answer is that I'm completely crap at thinking up names for fics so I thought "Hey! Why don't I look through my iPod for inspiration?", so I did and that was the result. It's a song by Three Doors Down and I think the lyrics are quite suitable actually.

Like I put in the summary, it's going to be a POSSIBLE mpreg. I've not really made my mind up on that yet... But in case I do decide to do it, there are a few demons in the underworld that can concieve children and Chris happens to be one of them. It's completely random so isn't a genetic thing, and it's quite rare. So there you go, an explanation if I need one in the future :P

Just to clear it up, they are definitely not related - just in case someone starts a conspiracy theory that Chris was kidnapped at birth or something.

Oh and about the athame... Yes, both sides have slightly conflicting ideas about it on purpose, I didn't have a brain fart. It's not going to play a big role in the story, but the truth about it (like where it came from and why Chris got it instead of Dantalian) will be revealed later.

And that's all folks, you'll be happy to hear! If there's anything else then I'll just put it in the next update because I can't think of anything at the moment.

Thanks for reading and remember to review! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the point where I apologise profusely for being so late with an update. Basically real life got in the way, as it does. It's an important year at school for me, loads of big exams, so I'm afraid that updates will take even longer than usual :S Sorry guys! It's just the way it is I'm afraid.

But the good news is, there's an update right now for you to read! I know a few of you are wanting MTWMTE and WOEM updated and I promise I will do at some point (I'm not gonna abandon them so don't worry about that) but, well, see above.

This chapter was practically done a while ago, but the ending was giving me problems. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but figured it was good enough. It's longer than my average chapter length, so another bonus! :P

Anyway, big thanks as always to all you lovely reviewers and I'll shut up now so you can get reading. Enjoy!

* * *

The morning after his encounter with the demon left Wyatt feeling mentally and physically exhausted. Unable to sleep, he'd stayed up all night trying to find the symbol on the athame in various books to do with Wicca and other magical things, with no luck. He just could not find it anywhere, and was beginning to feel justifiably frustrated.

When the hands on his watch told him it was 6:00 in the morning, Wyatt decided to give in. His muscles were aching and his head pounding as he stood up and yawned, arching his back as he stretching his arms above his head. The manor was silent, his parents sleeping soundly in their bed and the family dog, a Border Collie/Labrador cross named Max, lying sprawled out on the sofa.

Wyatt rubbed the back of his head and descended the creaky stairs of the old manor. He'd resorted to scrying for the demon, or whatever he was, but that too had resulted in nothing. He didn't even know what the demon was called...

"Hey Max." He muttered as the excitable dog scrambled sleepily off of the sofa and wandered over to him, tail wagging between his hind legs and long tongue hanging out the side of his open mouth. Wyatt scratched him affectionately between the ears and headed towards the kitchen to get some much needed coffee. There was no point in trying to sleep now, when he had less than an hour until he would have to get up for work anyway.

Gulping down large mouthfuls of the scorching hot liquid, Wyatt leant against the counter and let his thoughts wander to the demon once more. There was something very strange about him; not many demons he'd ever come across decided to converse in friendly conversation after brashly entering the Halliwell Manor. It was almost cocky to a degree, considering hardly any demons that stepped foot in the legendary household made it out alive.

But this demon was different. Very _un_-demon like actually. He was young and not exactly very sinister looking compared to the leather wearing, growling maniacs that regularly resurfaced from _down there_. It had left Wyatt quite confused, and actually a bit intrigued too.

He sighed and put the hot, ceramic mug down on the marble topped counter. He just knew that this was going to bother him until he got it sorted out.

* * *

"So your plan of attack is...?"

Chris glanced at Dantalian as he bent down to tie the laces of his sneakers. In the bright glare of the sun, his brother looked rather odd. His skin was _too _white, and his hair too black. Any human that saw him would think he was ill, or quite partial to holing up in a dark room.

"I don't have a plan of attack as such..." Chris mused as he finished the tying of his laces and straightened up again.

"So what are you going to do then? Ask politely?" Dantalian asked sarcastically, earning a pointed look from his younger brother.

"No... I'll figure it out once I get there."

"Before or after he vanquishes you?"

"Will you stop being so negative? Seriously..." Chris griped, standing up and slipping his arms through his black hoody. He zipped it up halfway and brushed his brunette hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just being practical. You're talking about it as if you're just popping out to buy a pint of milk." Dantalian said with a hint of humour in his voice. He actually found the situation quite amusing, apart from the concept of Chris being blasted into smithereens.

"Well I'm not going to get all worked up about it; otherwise I won't be able to think straight. Rule number 3: don't get distracted." Chris reminded him, reciting the same words their father had regularly used when they had first began hunting. This rule was one of many in fact.

Dantalian smirked and slumped further into his chair, propping his boot clad feet up on the coffee table in front of him. "I know, I'm just sayin'."

"Well don't." Chris grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He glanced around the dingy room without much interest. It was one of the many they had staked out in, when on assignments such as these and to him they all looked the same.

"So when are you going?"

Chris shrugged and wandered over to the grimy window so he could look out into the alley way. It was still wet from the rain the night before and a rubbish bag had been split, the contents spread out across the ground. A stray dog was busy pawing around the empty Chinese meal cartons, orange sweet and sour sauce seeping on to the concrete.

"I don't know," Chris replied, folding his arms across his chest. "I think I'll hide out near his work and just wait for him."

Dantalian raised his dark eyebrows as he picked at his fingernails. "Sounds fabulous. Just don't go exposing anything."

At Chris' smirk Dantalian added; "Powers wise I mean, you dirty minded fucker."

Chris just snickered under his breath and walked away from the window towards the dilapidated sofa. He sat down heavily and leant his head back.

"How are your legs?" Dantalian asked.

"Good," Chris commented. "He fixed them up pretty well." By "he", Chris was referring to a particular demon that specialised in wounds such as the one he acquired. It wasn't nearly as good as the healing touch witches were pampered to by their whitelighters, but it did the trick.

He breathed out heavily through his nose and looked at his digital watch. 11:24; now was as good a time to as any to get going. He stood up and grabbed a kitchen knife he'd stolen a few days ago from the table and slipped it into the back of his jeans. It was nowhere near as good as the athame he was hoping to retrieve this morning, but it would have to do for now.

"I'll see you later." He said to his gothic looking brother, and Dantalian nodded before he shimmered out.

* * *

Wyatt was intensely relieved when his lunch break finally rolled by. Arching his aching back he let out a deep breath and exited the restaurant where he was currently working as a waiter. It wasn't the best of jobs but it was getting him the money he needed to eventually buy his own apartment and get out of the manor. Not like he didn't like living there, it was just he felt that he had to have a place of his own now that he was in his twenties.

He exited the side door that the employees used and breathed in the cold afternoon air. The door led out into the alley way running alongside the restaurant, and it was where the large dumpsters were kept. Wyatt wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant smell of rotting food coming from both of them and proceeded to walk down the alley with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Getting out of the alley way, turning left and passing a medium high wall, he barely acknowledged the person sitting a top of it with their legs hanging down. That was until the familiar voice addressed him.

"Wyatt Halliwell, Mr Twice Blessed and all round super witch, serving food to mortals? Interesting." Chris mused , smirking at Wyatt's startled expression.

After regaining his composure, Wyatt gave the young demon a withering look and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you following me?" he questioned sharply, threateningly advancing towards Chris.

Chris merely grinned again, leaning back on his hands as he gazed at him. He swung his legs back and forth, the way a child would if they were sitting the way he was. He seemed completely unfazed by the anger and frustration clearly written across Wyatt's face.

"Don't flatter yourself - we both know why I'm here. And I could get out of your way so easily, if you would just give me what I want." He said lightly.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked sharply, discarding the demon's comment.

Chris smirked and eyed Wyatt for a moment before replying. "My name's Chris." He replied.

"_Chris_? You're kidding right?" Wyatt questioned with raised eyebrows. "What kind of demon is called _that_?"

"It's my "above ground" name. I can hardly go around with a demonic one now can I? It's a bit conspicuous."

"Alright... So what's your real name then?"

"Carreau. Want my life story as well?"

Wyatt glared at him and shifted on his feet, trying his best not to shiver in the bitter winter cold. His white shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, wasn't enough to keep his temperature comfortable.

"What was it you wanted?" He asked waspishly.

"I told you I...- cold?" Chris questioned with a grin when Wyatt shivered involuntarily. When he only received a glare in reply, he rolled his eyes and continued. "I want my athame back."

"Yeah right." Wyatt snapped, wrapping his arms loosely around himself to protect himself from the icy breeze that had just picked up. "Like I would give it to you so you could go kill more witches with it."

"It's a family heirloom. Sentimental value and all that."

Wyatt scoffed at this. "An athame is your family heirloom? Not like I should be surprised of course."

"My point is, how would you like it if I went and stole that big book of yours? You wouldn't be very happy, I can imagine."

"That's totally different. For one thing, that book is a lot more important and for the other, you wouldn't be able to get your hands on it anyway. It would zap you before you could." Wyatt pointed out, possibly with a hint of smugness in his voice. He reached behind him to check the athame Chris was talking about was still in his back pocket, all the while keeping a steady eye on the demon.

"True," Chris agreed, nodding his head as if they were talking about nothing more trivial than the weather. "But still, I'd really appreciate it if you handed the athame over and cut the boring chit chat, because I have a life to be getting on with."

"And what would that be? Kill some witches, maybe a few mortals, then grab some dinner?"

Chris smirked in amusement. "Nah, I'm not hungry."

Wyatt shook his head, eyeing Chris with contempt. He seriously hated demons, and this one was particularly beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Whatever. I'm not giving you the athame so you can fuck off back to the hole you crawled out of."

This time Wyatt could tell Chris was starting to get annoyed. The amusement in his eyes had faded considerably and they darkened threateningly.

"Just give me the athame." He said coldly, sounding fed up.

"Or what?" Wyatt jeered cockily.

Chris kept his dark, unwavering gaze on Wyatt for a few more moments before he looked to the side at a group of three men standing outside of the restaurant smoking. Wyatt frowned at Chris then looked in the same direction, wondering why he was looking. The three men were joking together, having a laugh as they took drags of the newly lit cigarettes.

Then Wyatt glanced back at Chris and watched him narrow his eyes. He darted his gaze back to the men just in time to see one of the men's lit cigarette tip flair up violently and blast back into his face. He screamed in agony, falling to the ground as his friends shouted and scrambled down to him. Wyatt gasped and looked back at Chris, horrified.

"What did you do?!" He yelled, then his eyes darted back to the men who was still screaming in pain, his hands held shakily over his severely burned face. Innocent people were crowding round, someone was running to call an ambulance and he heard numerous questions of "Is there a gas leak?!"

"Stupid mortals. Always thinking up crappy excuses when faced with the unexplainable; it's pathetic." Chris commented with disdain. His gaze left the crowd and he looked back at Wyatt, who was looking immeasurably furious. "So, you gonna give me that athame now?"

"You evil sonofabitch!" Wyatt snarled venomously, seeing red. He began forward threateningly, ready to rip Chris off the wall and lay into him.

"Ah ah." Chris said, stopping Wyatt in his tracks. "Get any closer and I'll do it again to someone else."

"I swear, if you hurt one more innocent I'll-

"You'll what?" Chris cut in sharply, glaring darkly at the Twice Blessed witch. "Vanquish me in the middle of the street? Expose magic to the masses?" He leaned back on his hands again, keeping his eyes locked with Wyatt's. "I highly doubt it."

Wyatt glared furiously at him, breathing heavily as he thought of what to do. He couldn't stand back and let Chris hurt innocent people but Chris was right, there's not a lot he could actually do about it. Chris' power was subtle and no-one would know it was him doing it, whereas if Wyatt was to use his powers then it'd be fairly apparent.

"It's up to you Wyatt; give me the athame and I'll leave. Don't and a lot more people are going to get hurt." Chris warned, and he waited for Wyatt's reply.

Wyatt hesitated, feeling torn. It was a Catch 22; give Chris the athame and he would use it to hurt people. _Don't _give him it and he would hurt people anyway.

"No? Ok." Chris looked around for someone else to pick on but Wyatt hurriedly stopped him.

"No wait." He said, taking a few steps forward. He reached into his back pocket and took out the athame, careful to make sure no innocents saw it. To be honest, they were too busy worrying over the injured man to notice anyway.

"Here," he said, holding it out. "Take it. Just don't hurt anyone else."

Chris smirked at him for a moment, his eyes glinting in amusement, before he leapt down from the wall, landing lightly on his feet like a cat.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He said, holding out his hand. The athame flew from Wyatt's grip and into Chris' hand, in a way that felt very familiar to the blond witch. He stared at the demon.

"You have telekinesis." He stated and Chris grinned.

"No shit." He said, discarding the kitchen knife from the back of his jeans and slipping the athame into its place. He glanced over at the man he'd injured.

"You know, I think I did the guy a favour. I doubt he's gonna be lighting one of them up again anytime soon." He said with clear amusement.

Wyatt shook his head in disgust. "You evil sonofabitch." He repeated darkly.

"Hello, _demon_." Chris said, waving his hands in the air. "Evil generally comes with the package."

Wyatt glared at him, hating the helpless feeling he had rooted inside him. If he could he would vanquish Chris right there on the spot, but with so many innocents around, that wasn't the best of ideas.

"Anyway, I have to go." Chris said, now sounding like they'd just had a happy little chit chat. He smirked at Wyatt. "Tell Angela I'll see her soon."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

"Ok, here you go." Phoebe said in a gentle tone as he pressed a ceramic mug of tea into Angela's hands. Angela thanked her softly and looked down at the scorching liquid as Phoebe sat down beside her sisters on the other side of wooden kitchen table.

"We know it's a lot to take in..." Paige sympathised.

They'd found her in her apartment after orbing in unannounced. She was cowering in the corner of her living room, head in her hands and had screamed at them when they had approached her. Now though, having been persuaded to come to the manor with them, she was a lot calmer and talking to them.

"I don't even know why a...demon...would be after me." Angela said with a troubled frown, placed the hot mug on the table. "I don't even practice my craft that often."

"Well, do you have a power?" Piper asked, stirring a splash of milk into her own tea.

Angela shook her head. "No. But I can do spells and potions." She was quick to add, not wanted herself to sound totally powerless.

"Hm, well maybe it's just some target practise?" Paige mused with her sisters.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry." Paige apologised to Angela, realising how it must have sounded. "I just mean it seems a little strange that a demon would be after you if you have no powers, or anything that would gain him points with the Source."

"The Source?" Angela questioned after taking a sip of her tea.

"Of all evil." Piper explained and they noticed Angela's face visibly whiten as a small "Oh" escaped her lips and she slowly lowered the mug back on to the table.

"How old are you?" Phoebe asked gently. Angela didn't seem to know much about the magical world that they were immersed in everyday, despite being a witch.

"Um, 25..." Angela said shakily, her mind still reeling from finding out about the Source. "I'm pretty new to this... My dad was killed, by a demon I think, and all of a sudden my mom is teaching me how to cast spells and make potions. I didn't even know she was a witch before it happened..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Phoebe said sympathetically.

Angela nodded and drew in a slightly shuddering breath. "So, uh, the two that were after me... Were they both demons?"

"Yes," Piper answered. "But we think that it was just feeding time for the first one, and that the second was after you for a reason."

"But he didn't look like a demon..." Angela said slowly with a small frown. "He was just a teenager."

"Yeah, don't be misled by stuff like that. He's after you, which means he's dangerous." Paige explained and Angela gave a small nod in response.

"Ok..." she said in a small voice, then took another gulp of her tea.

"You can stay here until we vanquish him." Piper said kindly and Angela gave her a small, grateful smile.

"Thank you. I mean, I would be dead if it weren't for all of you helping me."

"Hey, it's our job." Paige said with a simple shrug of her shoulders. She shot Piper a look. "Though we _are _getting a bit old for this sort of thing..."

"Don't give me any of that. I'm not letting Wyatt handle this stuff by himself and that's that." Piper said firmly, crossing her arms on the table with a look on her face that clearly said "Don't push it".

"Ok great; you still gonna be saying that when we're chasing after demons with our zimmer frames?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. This was a topic that had been brought up many times in the last couple of years and she cut in before the pair could start a proper argument.

"Alright, quit it you two. Can we focus on the matter at hand please?" She hissed, nodding her head in Angela's direction.

"Fine." Paige grumbled. "We should go to the attic."

The three sisters scraped their chairs back and left the kitchen, with Angela in tow, to go upstairs. It was probably the best place to be, considering the Book of Shadows and most of their magical items were in there. If the demon attacked, they'd have a much better chance in there than in the kitchen, though it seemed to Piper that this particular demon didn't sound very threatening at all.

When they reached the musky attic she was surprised to see her son flicking angrily through the book, especially since he was supposed to be at work and hadn't even let them know he was here.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?" she questioned as her sisters sat themselves down with Angela on one of the old sofas. Piper walked over to Wyatt, the old floorboards creaking slightly under the weight of each of her steps.

Wyatt barely glanced in her direction before muttering something about a demon showing up.

"A demon attacked you at work?" Phoebe questioned from her place on the sofa. Piper looked worriedly at her son, waiting for his reply.

"He didn't attack _me_," Wyatt ground out angrily, still thinking about what had happened. "He attacked an innocent because I wouldn't give him his athame back. It was the same demon that attacked you." He directed at Angela.

"Wait, so what happened after that?" Paige asked with a slight frown.

There was moment of silence before Wyatt answered as he gritted his teeth at the memory.

"I gave him it." He said. "Either that or he was going to hurt someone else, and I couldn't do anything about it."

Piper sighed. "Well looks like we're back at square one." She walked the short distance to her son and joined him at the Book of Shadows which he was still flipping through.

"I can't find him anywhere in here." Wyatt said with a frustrated sigh, glaring at the book as if it were it's fault.

"Which means none of our ancestors have come across him." Phoebe concluded as she too stood up and walked over to them.

"So maybe he actually is just a teenager?" Paige mused, pursing her lips slightly in thought. "You know, instead of the "being hundreds of years old but still looking young" thing."

"If he is it's bound to mean he's answering to someone else. " Piper nodded. "That someone being the Source I'm guessing."

"Why would the Source be after me?" Angela asked in a slightly quivering voice. She swallowed, trying to ignore her churning stomach.

Phoebe sighed. "We have no idea."

Wyatt continued looking through the book during the conversation though his patience was wearing thin. He passed countless pages of demons; Abraxas, Levis, Malphas... But no Carreu, and certainly no _Chris_. His aunt Paige was most likely correct; if Chris was as young as he seemed to be, then of course none of the ancestors would have come across him.

But still, Wyatt was desperate to find something. He wasn't used to demons getting the better of him, especially when he'd been outsmarted and not overpowered so to speak.

"Here, let me try." Piper said, gently prying her son away from the Book. Perhaps a fresh pair of eyes and a level head would have more luck. "Did you find out his name?"

"Carreu." Wyatt replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "His above ground name is Chris."

Piper raised her eyebrows but said anything as she started her search. She doubted she would find anything but flicked through the countless pages regardless.

"Did he tell you anything about himself?" Phoebe questioned her nephew.

Wyatt shook his head thoughtfully, but then something entered his head.

"Actually yeah..." he began slowly. "I don't know if it's relevant but he said the athame was a family heirloom – it must mean it's been in his family for years right?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, unless he was lying or has been lied to himself."

"Well he's a demon – who knows if he's lying or not?" Paige commented with one raised eyebrow, pale arms folded across her chest.

Piper sighed deeply from her place at the pedestal, as she slowed down her search slightly in case she missed anything.

"Anything else?" she asked, eyes glued to the ancient pages.

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, his powers. He can manipulate fire just by looking at it – he made a cigarette blow up in this guys face."

"Ouch..." Phoebe grimaced.

"And he has telekinesis too." Wyatt added.

Piper continued searching but after a few minutes closed it with a sigh. She knew the book cover to cover and knew she'd never seen any mention of a "Carreu".

"Well he's not in there, so it looks like we're going in blind with this one." She said to her sisters, and Wyatt. She directed her gaze on Wyatt.

"Think you'll be able to do the vanquishing spell and the potion?"

Wyatt blinked in surprise. "By myself?"

Piper glowered at Paige slightly before saying. "Yes...But if you need any help at all, then ask and I'll step in."

Wyatt grinned. "What, so you're not gonna try and butt in when I _don't _ask?"

Piper shot him a look. "No, well...It's probably a good idea that you learn to do things by yourself, until your cousins are older at least. We'll not always be around to help after all..."

Wyatt hadn't missed the reluctant tone in her voice, but chose not to question it. He knew his mom had an over-protective tendency, had done since he was little, and how difficult it would be for her to completely let go. None the less, he was an adult now and it was about time he was allowed to fly solo with his magic.

"Nice one." He smiled and he jogged off to get started on the potion. Since they didn't know exactly what they were dealing with, a general vanquishing potion would have to do. Hopefully it would work...

"Be careful!" Piper called after him. She shot a glare at Paige who merely smiled in response.

* * *

Well you know the drill, please review! Next chapter, another encounter with Wyatt and Chris... ;)

Oh and just in case anyone is interested, I'm going to be releasing a Halloween ficlet on the 31st, set in the WOEM universe. Basically a one-shot about Chris and his brothers, before their parents died. I started it last Halloween but never got it finished, so I'm planning to do so this year. Keep a look out for it!


End file.
